change in life
by Fireblaze the necromancer
Summary: this is my story of when naruto and sakura got together thanks to one bartender. takes place during shippuden, my first story and im not that good at summaries. please leave reviews
1. Chapter 1

The music was loud, and bodies were grinding against each other. 'The club is packed as usual.' Naruto thought. "Come one naruto lets dance!" a drunken hinata said as she slurred her words. Naruto would never understand the change hinata went through when she gets liquor in her. He allowed himself to be dragged onto the dance for as she started to grind on him. He placed his hands on her hips and just starred at her. They had been dating for a couple of months and at first it was great, her shyness just seemed to make her cute to him. It all turned down hill when he was on a mission and ino, sakura, and tenten took her too a club. The same club they were at tonight, she picked up a drink that she thought was water but was really sake and downed it. After that she really loosened up and I mean really. She started dancing and making out with random guys until sakura pulled her out of the club. Ino and tenten were dancing and doing there own thing to notice that they were gone. Since then hinata had a drinking problem and it was wearing naruto out. 'Truthfully if it wasn't for sakura I wouldn't be with her now so I should be thankful right?' he asked himself as he looked over to the bar were said girl was.

Sakura was sitting at the bar slowly sipping on her drink. She had been coming to the club with naruto and hinata to make sure hinata didn't do anything stupid while naruto was looking away. She really didn't want to be here but since naruto asks her to come with them every time she couldn't refuse. 'I wonder how long it's been since it started? She asked herself. "You know sakura it's not going to last" sasuke said. He had been bartending here for a while now, and had been watching what was going on with the little love triangle. "You will have your chance." He said. "Really it doesn't seem like it" she said. As she turned to see naruto and hinata walk towards them, hinata was drunk as usual and naruto was helping her walk to the bar. "Hey sasuke sorry to ask but can she sleep in your back room?" he asked. "Sure why not." He said tossing naruto a set of keys. "But its coming outta your tab dobe." He added. Naruto lightly chuckled "thanks teme" "come on naruto lets hurry I wanna get those clothes off." Hinata said with slurred words. Naruto sighed and led her to the back room only to emerge a couple minutes later with no shirt. "Yo what happened to your shirt" sasuke asked while sakura looked away with a blush on her cheeks. "Fucking hinata wouldn't let it go even when she fell asleep so I had to ditch it" he said. Sasuke tossed him a blood red t-shirt, and naruto put it on. "Ah better hey sakura you ok over there?" he asked "yea I'm fine….um just fine." She said still blushing. "I don't know naruto maybe she had a little too much do drink. You should take her home." Sasuke said with a sly grin on his face. "No really I'm fine theres no need." She protested. "Its no problem sakura-chan." Naruto said while looking at her. Sakura just sat there supprised at what just happened, she looked at sasuke and he just simply nodded. With no other choice she steeled her nerves and started to walk out the door with naruto by her side. Sasuke stood behind the bar drying off glass while looking at them leave. "Well better get back to work before my boss fires me." He said to himself


	2. Chapter 2

So I am still new at this whole posting my stories online thing so I forgot to put the disclaimer up and I'm sorry for that.

So with all do respect please enjoy this latest chapter.

BANG! BANG! Open up fireblaze we know you're in there, this is the police.

Crap they found me got to go.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARCTERS.

"You know naruto you didn't have to walk me home" sakura said. "It's no problem sakura-chan. Besides I really wanted to get out of that club for a while" he responded. "Why I thought you liked going there" she said. "I do , don't get me wrong the owner's awesome and sasuke makes some good drinks, but lately it hasn't been so fun for me" he said his voice getting a little depressed. "Oh well it'll get better soon" " you know if you ever need someone to talk to you can always come to me" she said without thinking. "Really " naruto said perking up. Sakura blushed, "well ill listen, but uh so will sasuke, shikamaru, and our other friends" she said while stumbling over her words. Naruto looked at her and then up towards the moon. "Yea but I feel more comfortable talking to you" he mumbled. "Huh what did you say?" she asked. "I…uh said here we are at you apartment" he quickly said. Sakura looked at him strangely but just shrugged it off. She walked up and unlocked her door. "Thanks for walking me home naruto." Sakura said, "Like I said it was no problem. Well I guess I should be going." He said beginning to turn around and walk away. "Ah naruto-kun!" sakura all but shouted. Naruto stopped in his tracks; she hasn't called me that in a while he thought. He turned around "what's up sakura." He asked. Um…no nothing, goodnight" she said. "Are you sure your face is kind of red" he said while walking up to her and placing his forehead against hers. "You don't have a fever do you?" he asked in a worried tone. Sakuras blushed deepened as she stumbled back a little. "n-no I must have just had a little too much to drink." She said. "Oh well just get some bed rest and you will be alright in the morning, night sakura-chan." Naruto said while turning and walking down the street. Sakura closed the door and went to lie on her bed, her face still bright red. "Come on sakura don't fall for a guy who is already taken." She said before falling asleep.

Naruto was walking back inside the club; it was close to closing now so there weren't many people. Just the people whose job was to clean the place up, "so how did it go?" sasuke asked. "What do you mean; I just walked sakura home that's all." Naruto responded back the bartender who had changed and was now ready to leave. "Hmmm" was sasuke's simple response. Naruto sighed "man i'm just ready to go home" he said. "What about your girl in the back?" sasuke said. He didn't really care but he wanted to know what he was going to say. "Ill just have someone from the main branch house come and pick her up. Wouldn't be the first time." Naruto said looking towards the room he had left his girlfriend. "whatever." Sasuke said as he and naruto started walking down the street. "So what are you really going to do, dobe?" sasuke asked. Naruto just looked up "I don't really know, all I know that whatever happens it's not going to be easy" he said. Truthfully he didn't know what he was going to do. All he knew is that he wanted to get back to his apartment. "Well this is my turn, see you later teme" naruto said while turning the corner and going into his apartment. Sasuke continued down the street a little ways and entered his own apartment. "Your home late" he heard his wife say. "Just talking to an old friend." He said while taking off his shirt, climbing into the bed. He wrapped his arms around his wife and let sleep overtake him.


	3. Chapter 3

Fireblaze: hey guys its me again. I was gonna stop writing this story because someone gave me a bad review, but after a good nap I feel a lot better. So here is the next chapter.

DISCLAIMER: FIREBLAZE DOES NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO NARUTO.

It had been a week since sakura had last seen naruto, she had been out on a visit to the sand village. Temari wanted her and sakura to spend some time together, of course sakura was reluctant at fires but through much begging temari finally persuaded sakura tom come to the sand village. So after two days of travel, three days of shopping, makeovers, and movies sakura was finally home after her two day return trip.

Sakura was just hanging up that last of her clothes when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over and opened the door to find sai. "Hey sai what's up" sakura said. Sai looked at her for a second " team seven is suppose to meet in the forest of death, and I came to pick you up" he said. "Oh ok, where's naruto?" sakura asked as she grabbed her black gloves off the table by the door. ""we have to go pick him up next." Sai said walking down the hall. Sakura locked her door and jogged to catch up wit sai. They then proceeded to go to naruto's apartment.

The walk to naruto's house was short since he lived close. They were just outside about to knock when the door flew open and hit sai in the face. " That's it naruto uzumaki, We. Are. Done.!" Hinata screamed as she shoved past sakura and left. Sakura who was quick to recover looked over to naruto. His apartment was a mess, and so was he. He had scratches on his face, arms, and was bleeding from his hand. "Oh my god, naruto are you ok!?" sakura said as she rushed to over to the bed he was sitting on. "s..Sakura-chan what are you doing here?" naruto asked looking at. Sakura could see the sadness in his eyes. Who wouldn't be sad if something like this happened to them she thought. "That's not important give me your hand." She said taking his hand giving him no time to protest and started healing it. The other lighter scratches were already healing so all sakura need to heal was his hand. "Naruto what happened?" sakura asked. Naruto was about to answer but sai spoke up first having recovered from being hit with a door. "Not that anyone cares but we still have a training session to go to." Sai spoke. "Sai naruto is in no condition to go right no." sakura protested. "No he is right." Naruto said. "Just give me a minute to get dressed, sakura could you wait in the living room." naruto added. Sakura just looked at naruto. "Are you sure?" she asked. Naruto just nodded and went to his closet and started changing as sakura and sai went into the living room to wait. A couple of minutes later they were on their way to the forest of death.

Fireblaze: sorry about the last paragraph readers, I know its way long and I didn't plan it to happen that way but I tend to get sucked into writing.

Well please review on anything you thinks needs improvement in my story.

Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

been running from the cops for god knows how long and I think I'm going to give myself up soon. Well enough of that on to the chapters.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS.

The walk to the forest was a quiet and long one, we had no idea why we were called but like always when we got there kakashi was not there so here we are waiting around like usual. The thoughts of what took place just a while ago where still fresh in my mind, and I couldn't bring myself to ask the questions I wanted to know so I just sat there in silence.

"The man who never once spoke was never lonely for he had friends who understood him." SAI quoted from a book he was reading. He looked up at naruto who was looking down at the ground still with a sad expression. "Naruto what happened?" SAI asked. Naruto flinched "I don't want to talk about it" NARUTO said sadly. "But you need too, holding it in won't help" SAI responded. "Oh and why should I tell you!?" NARUTO yelled at sai. "BECAUSE WE CARE ABOUT YOU!" I blurted out. Both naruto and sai looked my way, I looked away "because we are your friends and we…we want to help when we can. We don't like to see you sad" I explained still looking away. Naruto was silent for a while until he spoke up "I'm sorry sai, and your right sakura." NARUTO said. "So what happened?" SAI asked again.

Naruto sighed "it all started when I was on that mission months ago" NARUTO started too explained. "It was supposed to be a simple Intel gathering; it was me, sasuke, and Karin. Everything was going fine; we were heading out of some rouge ninjas' base with information on all the other safe houses they had." He said. "Me, and sasuke were battling around ten of them, and it seemed like we would be finished in no time. That was until we were captured" NARUTO continued. "How is that possible, you and sasuke as a team are the strongest people I know?" SAKURA asked. Naruto looked up with eyes mixed with sadness and hate. "One of the rouge ninja had found Karin, and taken her hostage. It was either give ourselves up or she dies, when you're a ninja your mission comes above all else, we all knew this so it didn't come as a big surprise that something like this would happen. What came as a real surprise was that sasuke was the first to surrender himself." NARUTO continued speaking looking off into the forest of death. "Me and sasuke expected them to torture us first, break our wills. But what they did we were never prepare for.

"wh...What happened" SAKURA asked. "They raped Karin, they did it in front of our eyes." NARUTO said while chocking up. "Me, and sasuke went berserk. We broke free, Susano along with nine tails, we destroyed everything. When all was said and done we found Karin barely clinging to life. We rushed back to the village as fast as we could." NARUTO said while ended his story. "what happened next naruto?" SAI asked. "Thanks to the hokage Karin was healed, and sasuke quit being a ninja. It appears that they were secretly dating without us knowing, and they were going to get married soon." NARUTO explained.

No one said anything more for a long time. Until naruto continued "me and hinata started dating because of Karin, she helped hinata out of her shell so she could actually talk to me. We started spending more time together, and soon after we started dating. This was all before that mission." NARUTO explained. "Somehow she found out what happened to Karin, and was devastated. That's when the drinking started" he added. "And today?" SAKURA asked this time. Naruto chuckled a little "I asked her to stop drinking, that it was ruining our relationship. She got mad and defensive, she grabbed a knife and charged at me, I went to block with my hand and she stabbed me. I started yelling at here and she yelled back, then she broke up with me. You guys know the rest." NARUTO finished.

Sakura was sad, not for her but for narutos' sake. Even sai face showed a hint of sadness. "Hey guys I'm going to head home, tell kakashi that i'm not feeling well and I couldn't make it." NARUTO said before taking off. Sakura and sai just stayed behind, neither one saying a thing. Sai could tell that sakura wanted to go after him. "What are you doing? Go after him." SAI said. "And do what, even if I did what would I say?" SAKURA asked looking at sai. "Sometimes people don't need to say thing, they just need to be there" SAI explained "go, ill wait for sensei." SAI added. With new found courage from sai's words sakura ran off to catch up with naruto.

Sai who was the last one left looked up at the tree behind him. "You can come out they're gone." SAI said, kakashi jumped down from the tree and walked over to sai. "How long did you know I was here?" kakashi asked. "You were here before we got here." SAI said. "What about the mission sir?" SAI asked "don't worry ill call it off, it was just finding a lost cat." Kakashi said before leaving for the hokage's office. Sai just stood there for a minute "missing cat?" SAI asked himself before heading home.


End file.
